Undergrads Season 2: Episode 4 Clicks
by theclumsystallion
Summary: Follows the Undergrads Gimpy, Rocko, Cal and Nitz through their second year at CSJCC, Techerson Tech and State U. COMPLETED!
1. Clicks 1

(Scene opens on State U cafeteria. Jesse, Broedy, Kruger and Dan are all eating together. Nitz walks up to sit with them looking extremely tired and unrested)  
  
Jesse: Well, the prodical friend returns! Let's have a round of applause.  
  
All: (Clap and cheer sarcastically)  
  
Kruger: I thought he next time we'd $%#^ see you was on the back of a &$%# milk carton.  
  
Dan: (laughs)  
  
Nitz: (Sits down) Sorry guys. I haven't had much sleep lately  
  
Jesse: So, the Gimp still hasn't moved out of your room  
  
Nitz: No, and I'm surprised I haven't been evicted yet since he's taken out the power at Chilton Hall five times  
  
Broedy: So thats why I've been missing class all week!  
  
Jesse: No Broedy, you pretty much miss class every week.  
  
Broedy: Oh right. Hey Nitz, if you want you can come stay with me until things change.  
  
Nitz: (Getting up) Uh thanks Broedy, but I'm sure things will start looking up soon.  
  
(Scene changes. It's night time and Nitz is laying in bed with his pillow over his head. Gimpy has Nitz's computer set up with five other moniters like he has at home which takes up most of the room space)  
  
Gimpy: You fools can't outhack me! I created you! I made you the men you are today! There's no way you can outhack-  
  
Computer: System infected. All hard drive erased.  
  
Gimpy: Crap. Oh well, it'll just take me another eighty-six hours to write that virus again.  
  
Nitz: (Picks up phone sleepily and dials) Broedy? Are you awake.  
  
~ Cue theme 


	2. Clicks 2

(Nitz balancing a huge box of stuff and knocks at the door in another level of Chilton Hall)  
  
Broedy: (Opens the door) Nitz! Welcome to my bachelor pad! (The room is filled from wall to wall with movie posters and the room has clothes all over the floor)  
  
Nitz: (Smiles) Hey Broedy. Thanks for letting me stay here for awhile.  
  
Broedy: No problem Nitz, my home is your home, for as long as your need.  
  
Nitz: Cool. (Nitz puts his stuff down on an opposite bed) Where is your other roommate?  
  
Broedy: (Looks proud) Thats the beauty of it. I fooled the system by making it think that I'm moving in with my long time friend and fellow student, Jean Claude Van Damn.  
  
Nitz: You couldn't think of a more conspicuous name?  
  
Broedy: Well, they seem to be out of the loop so far. (Broedy points at a pile of mail on his desk. Their all addressed to Mr. Van Damn)  
  
Nitz: Cool. Do you think I could use your phone?  
  
Broedy: No problemo my friend. (Tosses Nitz a phone)  
  
Nitz: (Dials)  
  
*  
  
(Scene change over to Cal who is in a flower shop. Cals's cell rings)  
  
Cal: Hello?  
  
Nitz: Hey Cal.  
  
Cal: Aw hey buddy Nitz guy. How's it going?  
  
Nitz: Just fine Cal. Listen, I'm staying at Broedy's until Gimpy leaves, but knowing Gimpy I might be here forever. Do you think you could get Gimpy out of our room?  
  
Cal: Aw, sorry guy. I'm not an RA anymore.  
  
Nitz: What?  
  
Cal: Yeah. The Calster is no more. I gave it up so me and Catherine could be public with our love.  
  
Nitz: But Cal, how are we gonna get Gimpy out of our room?  
  
(Attendant in shop walks up to Cal with huge bouquet of flowers and plastic bunnies jumping out)  
  
Attendant: (Looking disgusted) Is this more to your liking.  
  
Cal: (Big Smile) That's perfect Nitz guy! (hangs up the phone)  
  
*  
  
Nitz: Hm. (Hangs up phone and dials again)  
  
*  
  
(see phone ringing in Rocko's room. Rocko is sitting on his bed with a whole bunch of girls. Their all giggling)  
  
Rocko: Please Ashley, you can do way better than Todd. You have to get him to treat you like the princess you are.  
  
Girl: Oh Rocko, if only all guys were like you.  
  
Rocko: Please, I am only one man. (Hears the phone ringing) Hold on one second ladies.  
  
(walks to the phone and picks up)  
  
Rocko: Hello?  
  
Nitz: Hey Rocko  
  
Rocko: Nitz! It's been so long. How have you been champ.  
  
Nitz: (startled) Not bad Rocko. You feeling okay?  
  
Rocko: (Looks at all the girls on his bed) Never been better  
  
Nitz: Cool. I'm just phoning to say that I'm staying at Broedy's till Gimpy moves out of my room.  
  
Rocko: Nitz, you are just avoiding the problem. You should come forward and deal with him. Talk about your feelings.  
  
Nitz: The last time i had a heart to heart with Gimpy he just related our problems to the final battle in star wars, and he always said I was the Emperor.  
  
Rocko: I'm sure you'll discover what you need to do in time.  
  
A girl from offscreen: Rocko! How does this nighty look. Does it send the wrong message?  
  
Rocko: Gotta go buddy. Duty calls. (hangs up phone)  
  
*  
  
Broedy: Nitz, we're all going out for a game of pool tonight at O'Rylies. You in?  
  
Nitz: (Smile) Sure thing.  
  
*  
  
(Gimpy's platform)  
  
Mump: (Wearing sun glasses and sitting in Gimpy's chair) Sorry G-Prime, the answer is no.  
  
(Scene shift to Gimpy in Nitz's room. Alarms are going off and Gimpy is anxiously trying to put his computer back together)  
  
Gimpy: Mump, that's not a request, it's an order. I'll be back today at sixteen hundred hours.  
  
Mump: You've been removed from our ranks G-Prime. Please, we have many important things to do. Leave us be.  
  
Gimpy: Please Mump (Falls to his knees) I've learned my lesson. Girls are the enemy.  
  
Mump: I'm sorry G-Prime. May the force be with you.  
  
(All of Gimpy's computers shut off at once and the lights go off in the halls)  
  
Voice from hall: Not again.  
  
Gimpy: (Kneeling on the ground) Nooooooo! 


	3. Clicks 3

(Nitz is sitting around the pool table with Jeese, Broedy, Kruger and Dan)  
  
Broedy: (Lining up his shot) Oh yeah, one more shot and this one's in the bag!  
  
Kruger: Bull&$^#.  
  
Broedy: (Hit's the ball and is a total scratch)  
  
Dan: (laughs)  
  
Jesse: The dream team continues.  
  
Broedy: (comes over to Nitz) Nitz! I don't know what happened! That shot was mine, I had it all planned out.  
  
Nitz: Forget it Broedy.  
  
Jesse: (Lining up shot) C'mon guys. It's like your not even trying. (shoots and gets a banks shot sinking a ball)  
  
Nitz: (Steps forward) Pool's never really been my game.  
  
Jesse: (Rolls her eyes) Sure, you'd rather us be in a dark room playing risk at Tech, right?  
  
Nitz: (blushes, then lines up his shot. Hits a ball and sinks one) All right!  
  
Broedy: All right Nitz! We're back in the game!  
  
*  
  
(Back at Broedy's apartment)  
  
Nitz: That was fun. Thanks for inviting me out Broedy.  
  
Broedy: Never fear my good friend Nitz, always a pleasure.  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Broedy: (Picks it up) Yello? (pause) he's right here! (tosses phone to Nitz)  
  
Nitz: Hello? (pause) Oh hi Kimmy how's it going?  
  
Kimmy: (split screen between Nitz and Kimmy) Just great Nitz. I was woundering if you wanted to come out tonight, meet some of my drama friends.  
  
Nitz: Oh sure thing. Where are you.  
  
Kimmy: Just at a bar off campus. Maybe after i could show you my new residence.  
  
Nitz: (eyes widen) Oh, that would be great Kimmy!  
  
Kimmy: Good. See you soon.  
  
Nitz: (hangs up phone) Hey Broedy, I'm going out to the bar to meet Kimmy and a bunch of friends, you wanna come along?  
  
Broedy: No thanks Nitz, I gotta go over this script tonight. I really think this one is gonna go through.  
  
Nitz: Cool. Don't wait up.  
  
Broedy: Oh I won't.  
  
(Nitz leaves)  
  
~*~  
  
(Cal at Catherine's door with big bouquet of flowers. He knocks. Catherine comes to the door.)  
  
Catherine: Hey Pal!  
  
Cal: Uh, thats Cal Catherine.  
  
Catherine: (Oblivious) uh huh.  
  
Cal: Anyways, I got you this! Ta-da! Doodla-dloo! (Shows her bouquet)  
  
Catherine: Oooh! Bunnies! (Grabs it and slams door in Cal's face)  
  
Cal: (Looking hurt) Call me!  
  
~*~  
  
(Rocko in a pink night gown with all the girls)  
  
Girls: Oh, and that new Brad Pitt movie, I hear that in the R-rated version, their are some below the belt line nudity!  
  
(All girls including Rocko squeel)  
  
Rocko: Yeah, he sure is lucky to have Jennifer Aniston. She is such a hottie.  
  
(Girls ignore him)  
  
Girl: I wish I could have a guy like that. i bet he writes poetry on the side.  
  
Girl: Yeah, and likes running around in the rain.  
  
(All girls sigh)  
  
Rocko: And I bet he likes to listen how your day went rather than rambling on about his own day.  
  
Girls: Oh Rocko, your just one of us girls aren't you?  
  
Rocko: (Big smile) Yeah (Pause) what?  
  
Girl: Yeah Rocko, we can tell you anything. It is such a great feeling. just one of us girls.  
  
Rocko: (Zooms in on his face) Oh no!  
  
(dream sequence)  
  
(Rocko is sitting with all the girls on his bed and they are all caressing him. Rocko has a big smile on his face)  
  
Girl: Oh Rocko, your the greatest guy ever.  
  
Girl: Yeah, and so hot too.  
  
Rocko: Please ladies, form a line  
  
Girls: (giggle)  
  
Girl: I just know your gonna have a great time with my friend this weekend. He's been in the closet for years, but he's so excited about your date  
  
Rocko: What?  
  
Girl: (Pushes the girl who just spoke) Ease off girl, Rocko's got a date with my brother this weekend  
  
Girl: No way, my friend has been waiting a week! He's been single forever  
  
(all the girls start fighting and Rocko's face is torn between looking worried and watching the catfight)  
  
(end dream sequence)  
  
Rocko: oh no!  
  
Girls: What?  
  
Rocko: You think I'm, you think I'm- (Rocko looks at himself in the dressing robe and with bunnies all over his bed)  
  
(Zoom out to outside view of house)  
  
Rocko: (yelling) noooooooo! 


	4. Clicks 4

(Nitz walks into the bar. It's a classic bohemian, heavy with smoke in the air. He looks around and sees Kimmy at a table full of people. He walks over and Kimmy gets up and gives him a big kiss)  
  
Kimmy: It's great to see you again Nitz. I'm so glad you could make it.  
  
Nitz: (Returns Kimmy's kiss) It's good to see you too.  
  
Kimmy: (Dreamy smile) Thanks. These are all my friends. (Gestures toward a table full of the largest array of types you could imagine. Kimmy lists off all their names, but Nitz looks suddenly overwhelmed)  
  
(They both snuggle in to the booth together)  
  
Kimmy: We were just discussing some of the plays we've got coming up.  
  
Gothic guy: Yeah. We all have about thirty pages of plays to memorize.  
  
(They all start chatting about their plays, and Nitz settles back deeper into his chair, trying to become invisible)  
  
Guy: What do you think of all this Nitz?  
  
(They all stop talking and look at Nitz)  
  
Nitz: Um, (looking confused) sounds great!  
  
(They all look appauled and a girl in the back starts crying and runs into the bathroom)  
  
Kimmy: Nitz, that was rude.  
  
Nitz: Uhhhhh . . . .  
  
Server: Hey, what would everyone like to drink here?  
  
(goes through everyone naming different types of drinks and comes to Nitz)  
  
Nitz: Ummmmm, soda?  
  
(Everyone gives Nitz a more menacing look)  
  
Nitz: I uh, got way too hammered last night.  
  
(server cocks an eyebrow at him)  
  
~*~  
  
(Back at Broedy's apartment. Nitz walks in the door)  
  
Broedy: Nitzer, what's the deal here? I thought you said don't wait up?  
  
Nitz: (Scowls) Kimmy said she wasn't it the mood tonight. (Looks angrier) Kimmy's stupid drama friends, and stupid severs, and I don't drink.  
  
Broedy: (Shakes his head sadly) I understand.  
  
Nitz: Really?  
  
Broedy: Oh yeah, there was a point I never drank either, and I was shunned as well.  
  
Nitz: When was that?  
  
Broedy: Um, sometime back in grade eleven, I think right before I got in touch with Tom Cruise about my coming of age comedy set in the year 3000.  
  
Nitz: (Rolls his eyes) Great. Everything is upside down. The click is falling apart, Kimmy's gonna dump me soon, Cilton hall is gonna evict me if I don't get rid of Gimpy soon, and I haven't seen Cal or Rocko for so long-  
  
(Sudden smashing at the door)  
  
Rocko: Nitz, lemme in! I need to talk to you.  
  
Broedy: (Gets up and opens the door. Rocko is standing there)  
  
Rocko: Oh, I guess this isn't Nitz's room either. (Starts to walk away)  
  
Nitz: Rocko wait, I'm right here.  
  
Rocko: Nitz, thank god I found you. I have a huge problem. But its (gives Broedy an uneasy look) kinda private.  
  
Nitz: Rocko, this isn't my room-  
  
Broedy: Forget about it Nitz. I'll be back in an hour, I got things to do anyways. (Broedy leaves muttering to himself celebrity names and his scripts)  
  
Nitz: (Closes the door) Ok Rocko, now that you've kicked Broedy out of his own room, what do you want.  
  
Rocko: Nitz, it's hoorible! All the girls, their just non-stop! I feel like I'm changing. Like I'm not my old self.  
  
Nitz: I'm sure it's not a real-  
  
Rocko: I haven't gotten drunk for days Nitz.  
  
Nitz: (Smug smile) Oh really?  
  
Rocko: Really! (Rocko carefully sits down on Nitz's bed) and whats worse, on the way over, this hottie walked by, and when I tried to tell her to take her top off I- (Rocko stutters in pain) -I told her I liked her shoes. (Rocko breaks down crying)  
  
Nitz: (Looking uncomfortable) Geez. Everyone is falling apart.  
  
Rocko: I know. This is horrible.  
  
Nitz: No, not just you Rocko. Gimpy can't get back with his men, Cal can't forget about this girl, and you have become- (Nitz searches for a word. Screen shifts back and forth between Rocko's face and Nitz's) and I can't socialize with Drama people.  
  
Rocko: Well that ones easy. Why don't you just get that pud Cal to teach you how to talk to those people.  
  
Nitz: (thinking) Wow Rocko, thats a really good idea.  
  
Rocko: Meh, law of averages.  
  
Nitz: But he's too caught up with that girl.  
  
Rocko: (Smiles) Well i could teach him how to get over that. (Then expression changes to sad) At least I used to be able to.  
  
Nitz: (Thinking for a long time, but them brightens up) Wait a minute, Rocko, what haven't you been doing lately that you usually do?  
  
Rocko: I dunno. Drinking?  
  
Nitz: Something you do more than that.  
  
Rocko: Smoking?  
  
Nitz: More than that.  
  
Rocko: (Looking confused) Making fun of Cal?  
  
Nitz: (Gives up) Porn Rocko!  
  
Rocko: (sounding out the word) p-o-r-n?  
  
Nitz: (Slaps his forehead) Of course! You have been surrounded by girls in night gowns so much lately, you've lost your need for porn, but also lost the part of yourself that goes with it.  
  
Rocko: Of course! I just need to be exposed to the most hard core and largest library of porn known to mankind.  
  
Nitz: (looks smug) This is too easy.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back in Nitz's room. The windows are boarded up and it tends to look more like Gimpy's room)  
  
Gimpy: So you want me to go on the internet and scroll through a library of porn impossibly fast on an already slow internet connection while leaving my computer open so my men could easily hack in at any moment?  
  
Nitz: That's where I can help you. I can get everyone together to play a team battle of Quake again. We challenge them for leadership-  
  
Gimpy: Nitz, this isn't just like last year, there are certain suttleties to this now. This isn't about sending Mump to the hospital ward, this is going on a date with a girl.  
  
Nitz: Oh.  
  
Gimpy: (Smiles) But perhaps their is another way.  
  
(Cue commercials) 


	5. Clicks 5

(Gimpy in Nitz's room, his camera on and in a webcast with Mump)  
  
Mump: Stop bothering us insect! You are no longer part of-  
  
Gimpy: I know, and I only wish that you do one more thing for me. If you listen to this request, I will not bother you and your men as long as they remain yours Mump.  
  
Mump: (Reluctant sigh) If it gets you off our back, then I will listen.  
  
Gimpy: I wish to speak to them once more, over this webcast to say a formal farewell to them, and thank them for their services in the past.  
  
Mump: That is out of the question G-Prime, I-  
  
(Computer beeps)  
  
Gimpy: heh heh, I already finished the hack.  
  
Mump: (Looking angry) You have five minutes G-Prime  
  
Gimpy: (Sets up camera. Backs away from computer and stands in front of a huge star wars poster. He has his hands around his back. he pressed play on a boom box and star wars music comes on) To my men who have served me in the past. I come here not today to ask for your forgiveness, for what I did was a travesty. No one could forget my actions, and I want you to know that I fully repent what I have done.  
  
(Camera zooms in)  
  
Gimpy: But there is something more important i have to say. You are the finest men I have ever served over. your loyalty, courageousness, and your aptitude to the force has given strength to me and the future of soldiers like you. I come today to thank you for your services, and tell you that I will always think of you, even if you can so easily forget me. (Sniffs and wipes away a tear) May the force be with you.  
  
(Shows Gimpy's men at his docking platform watching the video, all sniffing and wiping tears from their eyes and saluting him through the computer)  
  
(Suddenly, Gimpy starts as the door in his room comes open. Jesse walks in)  
  
Gimpy: (Acting surprised) A fem-bot! Intruder alert!  
  
Jesse: (Cocks an eyebrow) Right. (Pulls out a piece of paper and reads from it) Oh Gimpy. Why did you stand me up on our date? Why did you have to go and break my heart when it was so set on our- (grimaces) -on the love we found. Take me back, won't you please?  
  
Gimpy: (Looking smug) I have four words for you. (Pauses and the camera shifts between the students at Gimpy's platform, Mump and Jesse looking bored. Back to Gimpy) Girls are the enemy!  
  
(All Gimpy's men at the platform start cheering wildly. Mump looks at the floor)  
  
Mump: (Big smile) Welcome back sir. (Salutes)  
  
Gimpy: (Arms crossed looking proud)  
  
Jesse: (Shakes her head and walks out of the room)  
  
(All Gimpy's men chanting 'G-Prime' through the computer)  
  
Gimpy: (Approaches computer) Oh! I didn't know this thing was still on.  
  
Mump: (Comes up on the screen) Sir, due to this recent evidence, I think it would be a unanymous vote that you come and serve as our commander.  
  
Gimpy: (Bows head) I would be flattered Mump. (Salutes) I'll be back by sixteen-hundred hours. Over and out.  
  
Mump; (Salutes) Good to have you back sir.  
  
~*~  
  
Rocko: (Punching Cal) Say it again.  
  
Cal: But guy, I love Catherine!  
  
Rocko: Wrong answer pud. (Punches Cal across the face)  
  
Cal: Ow guy!  
  
Rocko: Try again. What do you think of Catherine?  
  
Cal: (Thinking) I think she pret- (starts rubbing jaw and looks up at Rocko) -she's painful.  
  
Rocko: Thats better. Here's a caramel.  
  
Cal: Yay! (Eats the caramel happily)  
  
Rocko: (Watching happily, brings out a picture of Catherine)  
  
Cal: (Looks at the picture and winces) Ow!  
  
Rocko: My work is done. Cal old buddy, your gonna be all right.  
  
Cal: (Hugs Rocko) Thanks guy.  
  
Rocko: (Shoves Cal off) Shut up Cal.  
  
~*~  
  
(Cal and Nitz are cleaning up their room, opening the shades and resetting up their bed.)  
  
Cal: So how did last night go guy?  
  
Nitz: (Big smile) Perfect! Cal, all your advice was great. I had those drama geeks playing right into my hands.  
  
Cal: Thats great guy.  
  
Nitz: I even got to see Kimmy's new residence. (looking dreamy) it was great.  
  
~*~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Nitz: Wow, nice apartment Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy: Thanks Nitz. (Seductively) Would you like to come in for awhile?  
  
Nitz: (Starts to oblige, but then takes a step back) Um, I think I should pass Kimmy, no offence or anything.  
  
Kimmy: (Looking dissapointed) Oh, ok then.  
  
Nitz: You know, classes in the morning and everything.  
  
Kimmy: (Looking really dissapointed) I understand.  
  
Nitz: (looking upset too, quickly draws her in for a long kiss)  
  
Kimmy: (eyes still closed) Where did that come from?  
  
Nitz: I'm not sure. Anyways, um, see ya.  
  
Kimmy: Good-night.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~*~  
  
(Nitz looking satisfied)  
  
Gimpy: (Comes on computer screen) Greetings land dwellers.  
  
Nitz: Hey Gimpy. So back in command already?  
  
Gimpy: Better than I expected. We had a re-coronation ceremony. I just came in to say thanks Nitz.  
  
Nitz: No problem. Looks like the click is back together again.  
  
Gimpy: Yeah, thought I hope I didn't scar Rocko too bad. All that porno was really rough on him I think.  
  
~*~  
  
(Back at Rocko's fraternity)  
  
(Girls standing outside Rocko's door banging on it)  
  
Girl: Rocko! You've been in their for hours! What are you doing?  
  
(Rocko laying on his bed, smoking with porn laying all around)  
  
Rocko: Hold on ladies. (Sighing comfortably) I'll be out in a few more hours.  
  
(Cue credits)  
  
*So finally episode 4 is finished. Not much to say really other than thanks to my reviewers for their support and I hope you have enjoyed my version of the series so far and will continue to enjoy it in the future. 


End file.
